Twelve Days of Christmas
by Kyrria Wynn
Summary: Sunako is getting gifts from a secret admirer...
1. On the First Day of Christmas

**AN: I just want to put it out there that I'm still trying to come up with three gifts Sunako would like, so if you have any ideas, feel free to leave me a suggestion along with your review! If I can make it work with the story and haven't already planned to use the item, I'll be sure to credit you! So without further adieu, let the story begin!**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

**Dec ember 13**

Scene.

The air was cool and crisp as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Birds chirped in the branches of evergreens surrounding the Nakahara mansion. Everything was peaceful, except…

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki stood in the hallway and watched in apprehension (and mild amusement) as Kyohei was literally thrown out of Sunako's room. He hit the wall and was back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"You've been in there all day! I'M HUNGHRY!" Kyohei bellowed out as he lunged at her again.

"Do you think he'll ever learn?"

Kyohei now had hold of Sunako's legs as she clung to the doorframe.

"I doubt it," Ranmaru responded as Sunako landed a beautiful kick to Kyohei's face, knocking him out, and bolted back into her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked the door with a resounding click.

The three observers continued to stare, not sure if they should move their now unconscious friend or leave him where he lay.

"Oh, dear! What happened to him?"

Noi stood at the other end of the hall, her eyes wide as she stared at Kyohei's slightly beaten form.

"Poor fool tried interrupting Sunako-chan's 'Monster Movie Marathon' for food," Takenaga shook his head at Kyohei's stupidity. No more needed to be said about it.

"Well, I have something that might cheer her up!"

Noi pulled a box out from behind her and skipped forward.

"No! DON'T!" all three boys cried out but were not fast enough to stop her from knocking on Sunako's door.

"Oh, Sunako-chan!" she sang.

There were five seconds of eerie silence before the door opened just the slightest.

"What do you want?"

"This is for you!" Noi shoved the box out, forcing the door open and giving Sunako no choice but to take it.

"What is it?"

Sunako eyed the package wrapped in gold paper as if it would suddenly come alive and try to take her hand.

"A Christmas present, obviously."

Sunako held the gift box back out to Noi.

"Why are you giving it to me? The tree is in the living room."

Noi rolled her eyes and lightly pushed the box back to Sunako's chest.

"You're supposed to open it today. See?" Noi held a small card in her hand. "It was sitting on top of the box when I found it on the front porch. Sorry, but I was nosey."

Sunako peered at the card, having slight difficulty reading the handwriting.

_To Sunako_

_Open today_

She shrugged and tore into it. Everyone, minus Kyohei, watched with various degrees of curiosity.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, Sunako. What is it?"

What Sunako pulled out was a simple, white cooking apron. Another note was pinned to the front.

"Does it say who it's from?" Takenaga asked.

Sunako shook her head, though she still was trying to decipher what it _did_ say.

"Oh, give me that, Sunako-chan."

Noi snatched that apron out of Sunako's hands before she even had a chance to respond.

"It says, 'Expect more'. Oh, Sunako-chan," Noi exclaimed as she pounced on the unsuspecting scary girl, "you have a secret admirer!"

Takenaga pried Noi, obviously the more excited of the two girls, off Sunako, who seemed to be frozen in place.

Slowly, she seemed to defrost.

She looked at the apron, now back in her hands, and then at Kyohei, still on the floor, and shrugged.

"Might as well."

But her grip on the apron and the slight glow of her aura as she made her way to the kitchen betrayed her bored tone. With the monster movies forgotten, she eagerly set about putting her gift to use.

…_A partridge in a pear tree_


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

**AN: It's me again. Still trying to find two more gifts, so feel free to throw whatever crazy and possibly irrelevant ideas you have my way. It'd really be appreciated.**

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

**December 14**

"But aren't you _curious_?"

Yuki put his head on the table, hands clutching the back of his head. He felt like he'd spent the entire night running laps inside his mind, trying to figure out what was up with the cryptic gift to Sunako. Not that she didn't deserve to have a secret admirer. Any girl that could put up with Kyohei's filth and rudeness on a daily basis without having a breakdown surely did, but that didn't mean he didn't find it… odd would be the nicest way to put it.

"Yes, but I don't think Sunako-chan cares either way," Takenaga responded half-heartedly, his attention focused on the book in hand. Honestly, the mystery of Sunako's gift was so much more interesting before they started to actually talk about it.

"What about Sunako?"

"Ah, Kyohei, finally awake, I see."

Kyohei strolled into the dining room looking as if he'd just awoken, despite it being late in the afternoon. He plopped himself into the nearest chair.

"Why does Yuki looking ready to pull his hair out?"

"I don't understand!" Yuki cried out, sinking farther into his seat. Who'd have thought he'd get so worked up over a little gift?

"He's been like that all day. Just ignore him." Takenaga closed his book and stood. "Try talking to Kyohei. Maybe he'll care more than I."

The silence stretched out, only to be broken a minute later by Kyohei's stomach growling.

"Damn, I'm hungry. Where's Sunako?"

"She's getting food," grumbled Yuki.

Sunako was strolling through the market, thoroughly enjoying her time away from the dazzling creatures. Yuki had been hovering over her all morning, and frankly, it took all she had not to beat him. She wasn't sure if he could take it quite as well as Kyohei.

"Well, hello there, scary girl."

The shopkeeper and his wife smiled warmly at Sunako, not actually scared of her at all. Once you got past her ghost-like appearance, she was actually a very sweet girl.

"Hello," Sunako responded quietly.

"You want the shrimp? It's on sale today."

"Yes, please."

The shopkeeper's wife quickly rang it up, and Sunako handed her the total. As he was placing it into the bags, he also added two green tea ice creams.

"Excuse me, but I didn't pay for those."

The shopkeeper looked at her for a moment before realizing she was serious about him removing the ice cream.

"A nice young man came by earlier and paid for them. I thought he would have told you."

The shopkeeper scratched his head, wondering if perhaps he'd gotten it wrong.

"I think he also left a note, dear."

"Ah, that's right." The shopkeeper reached under the counter, and after a few moments of searching around, pulled out a note card identical to the accompanying yesterday's gift. He handed to Sunako with her bags.

"Quite the fellow you got there, miss," the wife said fondly. "A real keeper."

"Right…"

Sunako quickly grabbed her bags and exited the store, the conversation becoming more than a little uncomfortable for her. She made her way back to the mansion. On the way, as soon as she was sure that no one was watching, she pulled out the card.

_To Sunako_

_Vampire movie at 8_

_Enjoy_

Sunako stared at the card. How was there a horror movie on that she wasn't aware of?!

_... Two turtle doves…_


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

**December 15**

Sunako groaned as she fought to keep her eyes open. It just wasn't fair. She'd been up all night watching her movies, had managed to stay awake all through class, and still Takenaga would not let her rest. Her only solace was that she was that she was not alone in her misery.

WHACK!

Takenaga hit Kyohei in the back of the head for the fifth time since the beginning of their impromptu study session.

"Damn it! Would you stop doing that?!"

Kyohei glared up at Takenaga as he rubbed his still throbbing head.

"Stay awake. Even Sunako is behaving better than you."

Sunako snorted in her head, knowing better than to do so out loud with Takenaga in one of his moods. After two years with these guys, she was quite adept at avoiding confrontation with them, excluding Kyohei, who seemed to thrive on pissing her off.

Kyohei grumbled under his breath so low that the other two occupants in the room wondered if he could even understand his own words. Another twenty minutes passed.

"GAH! I don't want to do this!"

Kyohei jumped up and made to leave, only to be block by a very agitated Takenaga.

"If you'd actually studied instead of staying out till early every morning, you wouldn't have to be here. Now. Sit. Down."

He'd never admit it out loud, but when Takenaga got like this, it scared Kyohei more than almost everything else, excluding Sunako because _nothing _was scarier than that girl when she was pissed off.

Sunako sat silently off to the side. She'd actually finished studying for the finals a little earlier, but she secretly found it very amusing to watch Takenaga try to force Kyohei to study. The boost in her grades these past years was a definite plus.

"Sunako-chan!" Yuki burst into the dining room. "Sunako-chan! You've got another gift!"

Yuki all but plowed into Sunako, effectively knocking her out of seat. It took her a few moments to catch up with what was going on.

"Um… where is it?"

Yuki froze and stared at her with confusion.

"Where's what?"

"The gift."

"Oh!" His eyes brightened and he began to pull her to her feet. "I couldn't pick it up. It's in the hallway."

Yuki dragged Sunako out of the dining room faster than anyone could blink.

"What was that about?" Kyohei demanded. Kyohei followed after them, curious as to what Yuki meant by 'another gift'.

In the hall, stood a giant box.

"Open it! Open it!" Yuki was obviously more excited about the gift than Sunako.

Sunako couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. Still as childish as ever. Slowly, she unwrapped the gift.

"Oohhh!" Sunako's eyes glinted with malicious excitement. Inside the box were three surround sound speakers and another note.

_To Sunako_

_Three guesses what these are for_

Yuki paled. Sunako's room just happened to be right below his, and with these speakers, he was sure he'd hear every long, terrified scream emitted from her room.

"The hell kind of _idiot_ would give her that?"

Kyohei glared at Yuki, expecting an explanation that no one was able to give, and so he was ignored as Sunako dragged her newest toys into her room and Yuki ran out the front door, mumbling something about buying earplugs.

In the dining room, Takenaga was picking up the books and paper that Yuki and Kyohei had scattered. He couldn't help the proud grin that spread across his face when he got to Sunako's work. Not only had she finished everything, but she'd gotten every question right. He stacked them neatly and moved on to Kyohei things.

Most of Kyohei's pages were still blank. Takenaga shook his head, but froze when he found a worksheet with writing. His brow furrowed as he, for the first time, actually looked at Kyohei's messy script.

"It looks oddly similar to that note."

"Takenaga-kun!" Noi's voice rang out through the mansion.

Takenaga stored the anomaly in his head to be examined later.

…_Three French hens…_


End file.
